


lost boys like me are free

by SwingBallBlues



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Movie(s), let's pretend grindelwald didn't happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:45:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8602339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwingBallBlues/pseuds/SwingBallBlues
Summary: "do you remember begging me to save you?" credence's face heats up at the reminder, painting it a bright red. he remembers it all too well. the saltiness of his own tears, modesty's cry, his choked up begging, 'please save me, please please please help me save me please sir'. "i did just that."





	

credence wakes up.

 

blinking slowly to register the darkness around him, he expects a bone or two cracking, expects the welts up his back to burn, expects the tremors on his hands to come... 

 

but nothing happens. 

 

he blindly stretches and there's no pain, he touches the roof of his mouth with his tongue and it doesn't taste like iron, he expects every inch of his body to hurt but it doesn't.

 

he feels _okay._

 

and comfortable. and safe, somehow.

 

but none of that is possible when he's home. the home he knew was everything but. 

 

the only woman he ever loved, the heart of his home, was cold and drowned in her own life-consuming hatred towards something she didn't understand. credence called her mama because she was once to him, held him in her arms and caressed him with her gentle little fingers, and that's all he needed.

 

so he mustn't be home.

 

he turns to lay on his back and only then he senses a presence beside him. quiet, steady intakes of breath that surprisingly don't feel like a threat to his life. he's not scared, which is unusual and probably alarming at this situation. he still can't make out the face because there's absolutely no source of light, but he knows it's a man. the breathing and the dip of the bed under his weight are a giveaway.

 

credence brings himself to gingerly get up, off the bed, and soon realizes that he has no piece of clothing on whatsoever. when the cold air hits him, panic rises like bile in his throat. why is he naked? what happened? what did he do? why can't he remember anything?

 

he scrambles to look for something, _anything_ that can assist him in the dark, help him find his clothes, and get out of there—

 

"credence?"

 

credence stops dead in his tracks, freezing like a kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. he feels vulnerable, afraid, and is too shocked to recognize the voice calling him.

 

with a click, the room is suddenly filled with a warm light that makes him squint for a second. when he opens his eyes again he sees mr. graves, sitting upright on the bed with the sheets pooled around his waist. his hair is up in different angles due to the lack of pomade, his cheeks tinged in mild pink, and his eyes, blinking lazily with less intensity than credence's ever seen them because he never had any encounters with him with his guard down. 

 

"what're you doing? come back to bed, boy," the older says, his voice raspy and a note too low. credence's knees feel like jelly upon hearing it.

 

"but i— i don't remember what happened— how—" credence begins, feeling his throat constrict under the exposure. he has a hand down to cover his nether regions and hears the older bark a laugh at him.

 

"come here and i'll tell you," mr. graves offers, a grin tugging at his lips. when credence doesn't budge, looking equally horrified still, he stretches his arms out to coax him closer. "don't be bashful, credence. it's alright. c'mon, it's okay. i'm not going to hurt you. you know i won't hurt you."

 

credence always believes mr. graves when he says he won't harm him, only because he's never given him a reason not to. he's always been the only one that doesn't touch him to inflict pain. his touches are always light and full of promises that don't seem empty. 

 

so credence walks up to the bed, each step earning him a smile from mr. graves that warms the pit of his belly. 

 

when he climbs onto the bed, the older immediately leans in to caress his face, giving him the warmth and familiarity he's always craved. credence lets himself lean to it, even nuzzling his nose into the skin and touching it with his lips. 

 

"that's it. good boy. no one's going to hurt you now," mr. graves says, petting credence's hair with his unoccupied hand. 

 

credence pulls away with hazy eyes. "you wanted this? with me?" he asks, because it's not the first time he's wondered about his worth, and being told that it's not much.

 

mr. graves' smile turns sympathetic. "yes, and i still do. do you remember begging me to save you?"

 

credence's face heats up at the reminder, painting it a bright red. he remembers it all too well. the saltiness of his own tears, modesty's cry, his choked up begging, _'please save me, please please please help me save me please sir'_.

 

"i did just that."

 

credence tilts his head, looking up at the older questioningly.

 

"you're safe now, with me. no one will ever hurt you again, no one will patronize you or mock you for being who you really are. you have an immense potential and i'll teach you, my boy. i'll help you be the best the world has ever seen."

 

credence has a hard time processing the words but when his lips finally break into a smile, mr. graves follows suit. the older leans in and kisses him on the mouth, the feeling so electric it makes him moan sweetly. 

 

so maybe mr. graves has a lot more explaining to do; like how they ended up naked on the bed together and why there are bite marks on his biceps, but for now, credence is fine. there's a low hum of contentment spread throughout his chest and because mr. graves promised to train him to be the best wizard out there, he feels giddy. he _knows_ the older's going to keep his promise. he always does.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> i watched the movie last night and i'm demented for writing this, i know. trust me, **i know**.


End file.
